Hope Of The Eclipse
by emiily28
Summary: Rosie Haywood is an avid dancer and muscian. She is a normal teenaged girl until she meets Daniel St Raymond who seems to be the answer to all her unanswered questions. Will her attempt to find out the truth enlighten her or destry her?
**Hope Of The Eclipse**

Chapter 1

"Aliria I am going to be late!" I shout. I look at myself in the mirror. Once satisfied with my appearance I rush down the stairs tripping down the last one. Damn stair, gets me every time. Aliria, my cousin steps out of the living room. With her silver hair and her many ear piercings which consist of three on her ear lobe and three going up her cartilage, not forgetting her cute little nose piercing. Some would say that is too many piercings to have but it suits Aliria well, me on the other hand, is not as adventurous as my cousin as I have no piercing or tattoos. Of course Aliria has tattoos but only two, some sort of leaf pattern on her hand and a single oak leaf on her right shoulder. The oak leaf very much like the necklace I wear, the only item I have that belonged to my parents before they died. Dressed in distressed jeans and a white tank top, Aliria stands leaning against the doorframe smirking at me. Sometimes I forget she is my cousin who takes care of me, she is more of a sister to me.

"Well, are you going to get going. It's your first day at Uni. You don't want to be late for your first music class do you, Beethoven?" She winks at me before heading back into the lounge. I quickly run out the door grabbing my Violin on the way out.

"Bye Aliria!" I shout as I run out of the door.

As I walk onto the Campus of the university, I am greeted by the red brick rustic building and a throng of chattering students. I feel my hands start to clam up as I swallow my fear and walk up into the building. My grey converse tap the floor beneath them. I feel that my outfit choice was a good one this morning, dark blue skinny jeans, a thick cable knit jumper and my grey converse. I reposition my ballet stuff in my grey leather shoulder bag. I am here to perfect my ballet and music skill. It was all from Aliria's encouraging for me to start ballet, as soon as I put the leotard on and the canvas ballet shoes I was in my element, I loved ballet every since I was five years old and have been an avid dancer ever since. It is also Aliria's fault I play the violin and the piano but mainly the violin. So here I am studying music and ballet, I never excelled in the more academic subjects like maths. My long blonde hair spills in soft curls over my shoulders to the middle of my rib cage. It flutters and flits in the soft breeze, I swiftly tuck it behind my ear before continuing up the steps.

"Rosie! Rosie! Wait up will you!" I hear behind me. I smile knowing who it is. May. My best friend, who also, very conveniently I might add does ballet and fine art. I turn around to see my friend running up the steps clutching her dancing bag.

"God I never thought I would catch up with you!" She pants.

"Good to see you to May, can you believe we are here!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Oh, I know it is so exciting I cant wait to start ballet again. I hope there is some eye candy in my art class, I wouldn't mind nude painting if you know what I mean" She smirks and winks at me. I shake my head and laugh.

"Wheres Hallie?" I say diverting the conversation.

"Oh she is coming she dropped her leotard on the floor, I ran off before she could bite off my ear, speaking of the devil." May beams at her cousin trudging up the steps with a scowl on her face.

"Hallie what happened?" I say holding back my laughter. Hallie growls.

"May thought it would be hilarious to unzip my bag so everything would fall out, good one May, real mature" Hallie stuffs her dancing kit in her bag and promptly zips it up.

"Well you shouldn't have had it upside down, seriously Hal you should know this, it is quite logical" May laughs. Hallie scowls and pushes past her cousin. I huff.

"You had to poke the bear on our first day didn't you?" I say pulling May up the steps. May is a very petite girl, a few inches smaller than me. Not saying I am the largest of people but compared to May I am bigger. She has long chocolate brown hair, the same length as mine which is mid back. Her eyes are a deep hazel colour which you can easily get lost in. May is one of the cutest people I know in her light blue dungarees with a dark blue and white long sleeved top. She has her hair in two french braids which make her look more like a five year old rather than a seventeen year old.

"Hey will you put my hair in a bun before you start dancing, I like how neat you can do them", I say to my friend. She beams and nods.

"Come on we better catch up with the Ice queen before she bites our heads off" May giggles. We walk up the rest of the steps to where Hallie is waiting for us. Unlike May Hallie is completely different to her cousin. Hallie has shoulder length hair which is a deep raven black. Her eyes are a dark green which is a very odd combination but Hallie pulls it off very well because it is Hallie and she and May in fact could pull off anything if they wanted to.

"Right we will meet here ok. Have fun in your lessons girls." May sings as she skips to her art lesson. I shake my head at her excitement.

"Hallie I'll see you later ok" I smile at her and she gives me a curt nod before heading off to her lesson. I spin on my heel and head to the Music hall. It is a big concert hall with all the instruments you can think of. I clutch my violin tightly as I walk through the doors.

"You must be Rosalie, you are a few minutes late but don't worry. We haven't started yet so sit in one of the empty seats please while I get set up. I am Miss Sophie" The tall mousey haired woman says with a smile. She has her hair tied back into a a slick ponytail and has her metal rimmed glasses resting on the tip of her nose. How does she know my name already? I quickly find an empty seat which is conveniently not next to anyone in particular.

"If you have brought your own instruments please take the time to tune them please, I don't want any out of tuned players in my lessons." Miss Sophie chimes quickly before busying her self in her laptop.

I unzip my violin case and the majority of other students take out various instruments, three flutes, two saxophones, one cello, and two guitars. Hmmm not bad. I take out my beautiful violin and start tuning the instrument. Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone staring at me, or should I say glancing at me every so often. I turn to look at who the eyes belong to. The deep blue eyes belong to a very handsome face. Heat surges through my spine warming me up as his eyes walk over me. Ruffled brown hair which adds to the sexiness of the demeanour of the hot stranger. His chiselled jawline, sooty lashes and rippling biceps entice me. He smirks and winks at me before turning to talk to the boy next to him. What just happened?

"Right please quiet down, I am going to start with the excitement of introducing everyone. You will say your name and the instruments you play please." Miss Sophie says firmly. "We will start at this side of the room and go round.".

After several people, I know it is my turn now. I look to Miss Sophie and she nods her head in encouragement.

"Well Hi, I am Rosalie Haywood but people call me Rosie. I play the violin and the piano" My voice comes out strong which surprises me as I currently trying to stop my hands shaking. I exhale after I have finished speaking, a big relief to get that over. I look to the next person and it is the mystery drool worthy stranger.

"My name is Daniel St Raymonds, but call me Dan. I play the piano like Rosie." Dan winks at me yet again before sitting down. I feel my face warm and know my cheeks are a crimson colour. I look away quickly hiding my embarrassment.

After a few more introductions Miss Sophie bores us with Musical theory which I really was hoping to avoid first thing on a monday. She goes on excitedly about western cultures and their music. I feel a set of blue eyes burning holes into the side of my face. That Daniel person may look like a gift from the Gods but he needs to stop staring at me, its weird. The bell sounds and quickly zip my violin up in its case and slide my iPad into my bag with a nice new set of notes. I pick up my dance bag, smiling as I I know what my next lesson is. Ballet. I walk out the door and my phone buzzes in my pocket. I retrieve it to see what it was a text from Aliria.

Hope all is going well Rosalie ;) Just checking up on my baby cousins first day of big school -A

I shake my head at her text and collide with a very hard object. The collision caused my dancing kit to spill onto the stone flagged steps. I curse as the zip failed again. I really need to replace this bag. I look up to see what I walked into. Not what, but who. A pair of deep ocean blue eye blink down at me, followed by a smirk. I feel his heat bubbling through my veins, my heart rate quickens and my knees feel like jelly. The smouldering sexy Daniel is smirking at my blushing form.

"S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I say shoving my phone in my jean pocket.

"Hmmmmmm, I am sure that's the reason, Rosalie." He smirks at me. I break the eye contact and reach down to collect my dancing kit quickly so I can run as fast as I can out of this embarrassing situation. Daniel is dressed in dark blue jeans, motor bike boots and a white v-neck t-shirt which hugs his body accentuating every muscle, I can only imagine the muscles underneath the t-shirt. What is going on with me? I shake myself out of it and stand up not zipping up my dancing bag. I stand up to see him looming over me.

"You ok blondie?" He smirks. I furrow my brows at him and he just smirks in response. Ass.

"Y-yes I am fine, and I am late for my next class" I reply quietly. His blue eyes look deep into mine, my breath catches.

"What do you have next, I will walk you to it" he smiles.

"Ballet, I have ballet" my voice is a little stronger this time.

"Of course, I should have inferred that from your bag contents, sorry for not helping, by the way, I got a bit distracted" Daniel throws a smouldering smile at me that would make any girl weak at the knees.

"Umm, Ok I better go to my next class" I start to head down the steps before a hand encloses round my arm. Tingles start shooting around my body. I look at Daniel. He is smiling, his eyes twinkle when he does.

"At least let me walk you there, I feel rude for not helping you collecting your things." He says it firmly and surely not giving me any wiggle room.

"Sure, if it makes you feel better, but I don't need someone to walk me to my class," I say looking up into those beautiful eyes.

"I'm sure you don't." He winks at me and reaches forward. I smell the woody and musky aftershave he put on. It's intoxicating. He pulls back and wavs a leaf in my face. "It was in your hair goldilocks" He laughs at his little joke. I give him a bitter smile and continue down the steps. I look for Hallie and May but they must have gotten tired of waiting, meaning I am left to walk with big ego over here. I roll my eyes as I feel the heat radiating off of him into my side.

"So are you a good dancer?" He asks shoving his hands in his pockets. The breeze picks up a bit and blows through his ruffled hair, the wind makes it look so soft, I get the urge to run my fingers through it. Chastising myself I turn back to the current situation at hand.

"Umm every since I was little, my cousin got me into it really. I have been dancing ever since. Its like me and the violin. I picked the piano up when I was 10 and the violin when I was 7. My cousin said we needed a musician and a dancer and since she had two left feet and the musical knowledge of a teaspoon it rested on my shoulders. Sorry I rambled." I blush and look down at my feet.

"It's fine I have a brother who does that all the time" Daniel smiles at me and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Rosie!"

I turn around quickly to see May running towards us. I smile at my small friend.

"Jesus, Hal didn't wait and I could see you in the distance so I ran, yes I ran for you. Feel privileged. Who's your friend?" May smirks and winks at me. I blush.

"I'm Daniel, I'm in Rosie's music class, she bumped into me when we came out of class." He holds out his hand to May who seems slightly taken aback, her face forms into a slight frown before vanishing quickly.

"I'm May," She says quickly and takes Daniels hand giving it a quick shake before letting go.

"Well it seems you are no longer in need of my assistance Rosie, I shall see you later. Nice meeting you May" Daniel winks at me before walking in the opposite direction.

"What was that about May" I laugh as we walk to the dance hall.

"What was what about?"She pretends to be oblivious.

"Umm back there. With Daniel.."I prompt.

"Nothing I just thought I recognised him from somewhere. We better hurry up or I won't have time to do your hair." May grabs my arm and pulls me quickly to the dance hall.

About two hours later I am aching all over from the intense session we had. I shout goodbye to Hally and May and trudge along the sidewalk. The sky rumbles from above me.

"Crap" I quickly rummage around in my bag for my umbrella. The heavens spill open and heavy rain splatters me. "Shit shit shit, where are you umbrella?" I say ducking under a tree. Rain sticks my hair to my temples and my jumper gets heavier as the wool absorbs the liquid. I lean against the tree. My arm gets flooded with warmth. Odd. I watch the raindrops stain the pavement darker. I jerk off the tree.

"What the.." I rub my arm and look down at it. The wool is singed. The tree burnt me. I look around quickly. The streets are desolate and clouded with rain. It looks almost like mist rolling over the streets. I pull up my jumper sleeve, and angry red mark is staring up at me. It stings. I hiss through my teeth as a raindrop lands on the burn. The thunder claps through the sky making me jump. I hate thunderstorms. I prefer sun and warmth rather than the cold and wet. I walk out form under the tree as the thunder roars and a white slither of light darts from the sky. Lightening. I am soaked through so there is no point running now. My clothes stick to my frame like glue and my hair has formed strings.

"Hey do you need a ride?" I voice shouts above the thunder. I look at the street and a black range rover and pulled up beside me. Its passenger window is down and Daniel is leaning across the seat staring at me. I nod and run to the car. I clamber in and place my bags in the footwell.

"I'm sorry Im going to get your nice leather seats wet." I shiver. My teeth chatter as the colds knows at my bones. I look at my hands which are turning blue.

"Let me turn the heating on for you. How long have you been out in this storm, didn't you hear the amber warning this morning?" He fiddles with some dials and a nice steady flow of warm air fills the car, flooding my veins with heat.

"No, I walked to school. I didn't hear the radio" I say rubbing some heat into my arms. I gasp as the wool scrapes the raw skin of my burn.

"What happened to you," Daniel says, his eyes flick to me and then back to the road. I pull up my jumper sleeve and look at the angry red skin.

"Ouch what happened to you?" He looks at me curiously.

"Umm, I have no clue it much be friction burn" I quickly say. It didn't sound convincing as Daniel raises his eyebrow at me.

"That doesn't look like much of a friction burn to me." His tone is playful as he shoots me a smirk.

"Do you need my address?" I ask quickly changing the subject.

"Unless you want to spend time with me, I would think that would be a good idea" He winks at me before looking back at the road.

I give him the directions to my house and he drives through thunder and lightning. I jump every time the thunder sounds.

"You don't like thunderstorms do you, sweetheart?" I blush at his pet name and shake my head lightly.

"I'm terrified of them, I am normally inside not out in them," I say trying to control my trembling hands.

"Hey you need to get them under control or I am going to have to hold them still" He smirks forms on his handsome sculpted face. I look at Daniel and admire him for a few seconds. He has a five o'clock shadow dusting his jawline. His jawline could cut you it's that sharp.

"See something you like sweetheart?" Daniel chuckles and turns onto my drive.

"You should come in, you can't drive in this" I gesture to the rain which you can barely see five for in front of. He nods and we get out of the car. I rush to the house as another bolt of lightning rains down from the sky.

"Aliria, I'm home!" I shout dropping my bags at the bottom of the stairs. Daniel shuts the door gently behind him. I look back at him and smile. He winks back causing my cheeks to flush.

"Do you always blush when someone flirts with you?" He says leaning against the door. I walk into the kitchen and Daniel follows. I grab a damp cloth and run it under the cold tap.

"People don't flirt with me," I say dabbing my arm with the cloth. I hear a small sizzling sound. I jerk the cloth away quickly and Daniel gives me an incredulous grin.

"What, it, uh… hurt" I fluster.

"I wasn't doubting that I am doubting that people don't flirt with you." He pushes off the counter and takes the cloth from my and dabs the burn. No sizzling. Maybe it was my imagination. Someone clears their throat behind me, Aliria. Daniel and I turn round and Aliria's grin drops her face and is replaced with shock. I furrow my brow at her as she stares at Daniel.

"Aliria… This is Daniel, he is in my music class. He drove me home because of the storm and I was walking in it. He is waiting for the rain to die down because you can barely see out there" I say keeping my eyes on Aliria's expression. It shifts to a weak smile.

"I'm Aliria, Rosie's cousin. Its very nice to meet you" She outstretches her hand for Daniel to shake it. They shake and quickly let go.

"Right Rose I am going upstairs, you know the drill" ALiria nods at Daniel before turning out of the door quickly.

"What's the drill?" Daniel sits down on one of the stools opposite me.

"She gets migraines and it helps her to meditate during storms. Don't ask me why because I don't know, my cousin is eccentric but she's like a sister to me" I smile but can't force Aliria's reaction from the back of my mind. Daniel grabs an apple out of the bowl and takes a bite out of it. Juice drips down his chin. He smiles and continues to eat the apple.

"Help yourself much" I laugh. He smirks and nods his head like a child.

"So, Rosie. This storm is going to last a while. I might as well get to know the pretty girl who has me cooped up in her house" He takes another chunk out of the apple he is demolishing.

"Well, I am not that interesting. My parents died when I was a baby. I was taken in by Aliria's family but they are never around really. Mainly studying plants in the amazon rainforest. Her parents are scientists. I don't really have any memories with them as they always away. They didn't even come back for either of our birthdays. So Aliria raised me, shaped who I am today. We were always looked after a Nanny. When Aliria turned eighteen we moved out into this little place. You know about my ballet, violin and piano passion, so your turn" I smile at him as he looks at me with interest. His blue eyes sparkle as he smirks at me.

"Wouldnt you like to know. Well, I have two brothers, the youngest and we live on the outskirts of the city. We took over our parent's security firm business when they went missing a few years back. Family is extremely important to me, I am very protective. I came to study music and further my piano skills." Daniel puts his apple core in the bin and looks me in the eye.

"I'm sorry about your parents," I say fiddling with my hands.

"As am I with yours" He reaches across the island and squeezes my hand.

"I cant believe we have been talking for two hours straight and the rain has only just died down!" I laugh. Daniel runs his hands through his hair and looks out the window and then at me.

"I guess I should go. My brothers will be worried. We should do this again. I had fun" Daniel stands up and smirks at me.

"Yeah I would like that" My heart flutters at his statement but I have a sinking feeling knowing he is leaving. I feel drawn to him, my body hums with excitement.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Rosie" Daniel squeezes my hand before walking out the door and hopping in his car. I give a small wave as he pulls out of the driveway. I shut the door when he is out of sight.

"He stayed for a while," ALiria says from behind.

"Jesus Aliria! You gave me a heart attack! Yeah, the rain has only just died down" I walk up to my cousin who seems abnormally pale. "Hey, are you ok?" I press the back of my hand to her forehead. Cold.

"Yeah, just this migraine is worse than usual. Can you help me to my room, I need some rest. You should get a shower Rose you look like shit" Aliria winks at me before clutching the bannister. I help her up the stairs and get her into her bed. I shut the door gently and allow the darkness cons her dark room.

I step out of the shower and walk through the dark hallway to my room. Me and Aliria decorated our bedrooms extremely differently. Mine is white walled, pretty plain apart from the fact I have plants everywhere. Flowers mostly. They just attract me with their beautiful colours, pinks, yellows, oranges, reds. I do have the odd green plant but I love colour. The plants in my room calm me. Whereas Aliria's room is painted dark blue and decorated everywhere with fairy lights. Her room looks like the night sky filled with twinkling stair. She says it brings her peace. Like my bright and light room does for me. I get changed for bed and let the pull of sleep consume me.

 **And here it is. My new story :) This is my own and I will be writing my TMI fanfic alongside this one don't worry :) I hope you like it as I am trying this out. Please review. I would love to know what you guys think of this, as I really do take your opinions into consideration ^_^**


End file.
